powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 30: Legendary Power
is the thirtieth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the conclusion of the "Legend" storyline of Magiranger in two-parter, featuring the first appearance of the Magirangers' Legend Mode. Synopsis With not enough power to stop Infershia's plan, the Magiranger search for Heavenly Saint Snowgel to awaken a primeval "legendary" power before the surface is frozen over. Plot Where we last left the Ozu siblings, they were in front of the Evil Ice, they transform, Red tries to slicing it but he slides off it. Zee arrives and he beats Red right through the top to the surface, where it is day. The five are reunited by Zee and he mocks their courage. They try their aerial attack to no avail. He beats them up and leaves. They can't stand up and the Ice breaks from the stadium. In the secret room, Kai wants more power and wants to be stronger. The temperature is dropping. Urara grabs their mother's Magistick and says she was in control of snow and if they had her... Hikaru interrupts with mentioning the ice element. Urara asks for her help. He is not sure but they all plead to him for help. Only one can help them, Snowgel, the senior Heavenly Saint of Magitopia. He was the pupil of the legendary five magicians who created Magitopia and can use primeval magic. He gave magic to their mother. He can release their inner power. Hikaru warns them, he says it will probably be bad luck to ask him for help. Kai is for going. Smoky says Snowgel is hidden in the Sea of Lamentation, but he doesn't know where to find him. Kai grabs Smoky and they leave. Smoky pilots Travelion and the five Ozu siblings accompany him in the cockpit. They arrive at the coast. Smoky says it is a ocean made of Snowgel's tears. Houka sees a fish, Smoky is very much intrigued, she changes herself into a fishing rod and Smoky fishes. He gets a strong fish and they all hold on to him. As the fish comes up it swallows them whole. It dives in the ocean. Urara makes light for them. There is seaweed, skulls and other things. Smoky is unconscious. They hear an infant crying. Urara picks up what looks like a baby in a blanket. They think it is a Heavenly Saint baby. Kai kicks the fish, angry at it for eating a baby. They ask the baby if she knows the senior Heavenly Saint. She questions and questions them on their intentions to be stronger. The baby says if you become more powerful, you'll just destroy yourself. They are all shocked until Kai stands up to the baby. Smoky wakes up and scolds Kai and tells them that the infant is in fact Snowgel. On Earth, Wolzard is outside with the other two kings. He says he is there to see the end. Hikaru takes the elixir and wants to fight Wolzard. Mandora-Boy warns Hikaru to no avail, as he leaves. Snowgel shows her true form and questions them. She brings up their mother and she is afraid they will fall to darkness. Urara thinks she is talking about Raigel. Kai believes in them, his rings shines in lights. Snowgel is surprised they have the legendary rings. All of their Oath Rings shine, showing they have true courage. A tear runs down her face. Shine attacks the ice cube and it becomes day. Snowgel awakens the power within the five. Five flower shapes enter them and they transform instantly. She says power depends on how much courage they have and wishes them the best. The fish's mouth opens and they run out. Zee beats up Shine and he ends on the floor. Wolzard teases him and leaves. Zee smashes Hikaru out of armor and gets his weapon to his neck. Blurates applauds his comrade. The Magiranger arrive to save the day just as Zee was about to hit Hikaru with the kill shot. Smoky grabs Hikaru and takes him to safety. The Magiranger power up into their Legend modes. They do a new role call. Hikaru can't believe they melted Snowgel's cold heart, Smoky aks if he ever believed in them, he says always. Zee is sent to fight them, they stop his attack and drop down. They use their individual elemental attacks using their MagiDialRods. Hikaru is in awe. Blurates flees. Zee's center piece breaks, he is insulted. Zee calls for the Evil Ice. The Magiranger use number 2 of the Dial Rod and do the Legendary Finish, they smash Zee on the ice cube, destroying both. Ice falls and Wolzards grabs a broken piece. He is intrigued and leaves, dropping the piece. The five run to him and un-transform. Smoky and Hikaru applaud them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, **Both episodes feature the first appearance of the final upgrade modes for the respective series: both Legend Magiranger and Armed Hibiki *'''Viewership: 7.2% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro (transformation spell into Legend Magiranger) **Makito gets too excited about the possible secrets regarding Legend Mode, making him pull out Mandora Boy and get screamed down. *Snowgel's infant form was not used in Power Rangers Mystic Force, yet her adult form became the male Snow Prince. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Stage 29: Repeating "Huh?", Stage 30: Legendary Power, Stage 31: The Extraordinary Majin and Stage 32: Dad's Words. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote